The Disastrous Encounter
by Finnhart
Summary: ONESHOT. There is a particular feeling when the mystery of sex is revealed. It happens to all of us, including Seto Kaiba. Please R&R.


**Author's Note:** I got two hours left to wait for Seasons 1, 2 and 3 of Breaking Bad to finish downloading. I could be sleeping, preparing for university tomorrow or even doing the dishes. But I'm not.

**Disclaimer:** Seto is the brain child of Kazuki Takahashi, he does not belong to me.

**Warnings:** None.

**Summary:** There is a particular feeling when the mystery of sex is revealed. It happens to all of us, including Seto Kaiba.

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshot<strong>

**The Disastrous Encounter**

Seto was not very old by this point. He knew that sex was a 'naughty' word, and you either giggled along with everyone else or got picked on if you said it a lot. He didn't understand much of what it was, he knew that there had to be a man and a woman for it, then sometimes a baby happened. He wasn't one of the big boys yet, with a furry chin or a lumpy adam's apple, if he remained at the orphanage with Mokuba, it would be a whole year before he'd begin the much talked about _Sex Education._

It was an all-boys orphanage, but naturally the big boys managed to get out after dark to find girls, and sometimes the girls came to find the boys. Seto shared his dorm with five other boys. There were three bunkbeds in each room, and the hap-handed do-gooders who ran the orphanage did their best to keep boys of a similar age together but the older ones were harder to adopt off, so in Seto's dorm there were two fifteen year olds, Kenta and Jun, and one seventeen year old, Toru. Seto was only ten.

Toru was smoking out of the window, with an eye on the tall perimeter wall. Kenta and Jun had recently begun smoking, Seto had noticed, but they were not very good at it and made faces and coughed a lot. He knew what was happening; they were waiting for some girls. They usually gave some sort of signal from the other side of the wall to show they had arrived, at which point the boys whose windows were at opportune positions near the trees or close to the ground would climb out, help each other over the wall and disappear into the murky fathoms of the night. Toru, Kenta and Jun usually disturbed Seto from his sleep when they did this, but Seto always pretended not to be awake. That night they caught him out.

Kenta began to cough violently on his cigarette.

'Urgh! Aack!' he complained, unabashedly throwing the offending stick of tobacco to the cheaply tiled floor and spitting on it. Toru glared at him, his own strategically positioned cigarette seemed to joyfully balance on the edge of his lip. Seto peered at him through his baby-thick eyelashes. Toru was one of the lookers of the orphanage, the girls often came only to see him. He was very 'cool'.

'Shut up!' he hissed, sliding off the windowsill where he had been roosting. 'You'll wake them up!' He jabbed a finger in the direction of Seto's bunk. The other two boys in the dorm were nine and ten, they also appeared to be asleep but they were facing the walls. Seto wondered if they were only pretending to slumber, like he was.

Toru waltzed over to Kenta and Jun, stopping very close to Seto's bunk. He murmured to them in a low voice and Seto attemped to listen, but instead found himself gazing over Toru's bizarre mop of hair, which looked very unkempt yet Seto knew he spent a long time in front of the mirror with a tin of wax to make it look that way. Toru had stubble and his voice had almost finished breaking. His clothes were good and according to the whisperings in the corridor had already had sex with two girls. Seto stared, imagining what it would be like when he was as old as Toru, being able to swagger and balance that jaunty cigarette from the hem of his mouth, putting wax in his hair and not shaving for a few days to have some manly stubble. Seto ached badly to be older. He wanted to be a strong big brother and he also wanted girls to like him.

Seto had become so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten to keep his eyelids low, to feign sleep, but suddenly he found himself gazing eye to eye with Toru.

'You! He's awake!' Toru exclaimed, looking back to Kenta and Jun, before bending like a cobra to peer down at Seto where he cowered on the bottom bunk. 'If you tell _anyone,'_ hissed Toru, 'that you saw us sneaking out –' he didn't finish the sentence, instead he gesticulated a violent movement in the air by his neck, before straightening, returning to the window to check the wall, then signalling to Kenta and Jun to follow him out. The girls had arrived.

Seto watched them slip away like shadows. He was frowning hard, as if it might stop his angry tears.

* * *

><p>During the day at the orphanage the large front gates were kept open, inviting people to come in and view that which they may adopt one day. Seto hated the way some of them wandered in, as if lost and mildly entertained by what they saw, almost like they were visiting a petting zoo. To begin with, Seto had tried very hard to be smiley and sweet to these visitors. He wanted to go to a good home with Mokuba, but that was the problem, some would like Seto then shy away when they realised he had a younger brother in tow, some would come across Mokuba first but not want a second, older child as well. One of the orphanage counsellors suggested to Seto that he and his little brother should separate, to make it easier to find a home, to which Seto replied by kicking him very sharply in the shin. Seto was banned from supper that evening and was made to sit inside alone during school day breaks for a whole week.<p>

On that particular day, when all the boys had been released outside for the two-hour Sunday afternoon playbreak, several couples wandered into the grounds, peering willy-nilly at the children before being set upon by orphanage workers. Seto had begun to loathe them, and as such began to loathe himself too. By hiding from them, which was now his habit, he was jeopardising his and Mokuba's chances of finding a new mother and father. Yet somehow these harmless and happy looking couples who came in to find sons made Seto itch with hatred and anger. None of them looked like his real mother and father.

He skulked off with his hands in his pockets, kicking at gravel and frowning, though not before throwing an eye around for Mokuba, who he eventually located playing contentedly with another boy by the sandbox and swings. He then meandered to his favourite hiding place, behind an old work shed at the lower end of the grounds. There were rusty gardening tools and rotten planks of woode piled around the outside of it where it stood like a monument on the miniscule patch of grass that had survived the refurbishment of the orphanage exterior. All the gardens had been removed and replaced with concrete and gravel 'play' areas. Seto supposed that was when the groundskeeper who must have used the shed at some point lost his job. It made him a little sad to think of it.

As he neared the shed he heard a strange noise. He stopped still and listened intently, trying to make out what it was. It was a low grunting, not quite like anything he had heard before. At first he thought it might be an animal, trapped perhaps by some of the old gardening tools or coils of wire. He scampered around the edge of the shed and nearly fell over his own feet at the sight before him.

Toru was there, with a girl between him and the back wall of the shed. His trousers were undone and down by his knees and the girl's skirt had ridden up and disappeared under the folds of her long jacket. Toru was doing something strange, and the effort of it seemed to be what caused the grunting. He was desperately pushing and grinding his hips between the girl's legs at an irregular pace, and periodically the girl would squeak, before biting hard on her lip.

Seto gaped. Was Toru hurting her? Should he stop them? Seto didn't know what to do, but then Toru's bizarre movements became much faster and erratic, the girl joined Toru's heavy moaning and she grabbed a tuft of his hair and held it with a fist. Her face contorted strangely. Seto panicked. Is Toru doing to kill her? Is he getting ready to finally do it?

'NO!'

They stopped, their faces turning, suddenly blanching. Seto held his trembling mouth with both hands as hot, fat tears rolled out from his wide, blue eyes.

'Please don't kill her,' he choked.

One swift movement later, Toru had left the thighs of the girl, swept his trousers back up and lunged at Seto, both of them tumbling to the ground. Toru was frighteningly livid and cruel. A large left hand covered the whole bottom half of Seto's face, muffling his yelps, and the right hand, now gathered into a fist, came cracking down onto his eye socket. Seto cried hard as Toru's nails dug into his face. A terrible smack and a kick in the gut seemed to mark the end of it. Toru prowled away like a dark ghost in Seto's blurred vision, the girl was long gone. He lay on the ground, curled on his side and whimpering behind the shed in hiding until the sky grew dark. Eventually the bobbing lights of torches came out to search for him.

Seto never spoke of the origin of his tennis-ball sized eye that stayed black for almost two weeks, the purple bruise on his belly and the nail marks on his cheeks. Eventually he and Mokuba were adopted and educated, and he would learn of the nature of Toru's actions with the girl and feel abnormal and stupid at his juvenile ignorance. He would grow to regret walking to hide behind the shed that day. After learning what sex really was, he wished that his first encounter with it could have been a little more agreeable.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Poor Seto. He's got so many reasons to be so messed up. Please let me know of any typos, etc. It is 4am and I am very tired.


End file.
